fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
NafLu
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Future Lucy |age2=N/A |status2=Deceased |affiliation2=N/A |magic2=N/A |imagegallery=NafLu/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px}}NafLu (Natsu x Future Lucy) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's future counterpart. About Natsu and Lucy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky salmon-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, especially Gray, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversity towards the opposite sex, there only being three noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is seen during the Grand Magic Games, when he tried to peek on Lucy as she was bathing. The third is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Lucy Heartfilia Future Lucy Heartfilia's appearance is kept hidden underneath an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which only leaves small portions of her body exposed to the public eye. However, when she removes the hood, her face is identical to that of her present self. Her smooth, blonde hair flows and falls directly down below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two, much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck. She displays a set of big, oval brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes, and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose. As portrayed in the manga, Lucy has adapted to utilizing her left hand, such as when writing and removing her hood, it is unknown why however. Her elegant, full-body hooded cloak is that of an apparent dark color from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood. Around the neck is an orb engraved at the center of a thick parchment, adorned with small lines pushing out of its location going to the opposite direction on either side. The thick parchment connects to several other intricate pads hanging loose: with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow. The distinct pads encompass the cloak's neck which are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways. Lucy prefers to walk around in a pair of simple, wooden sandals. Lucy has displayed a rather introvert personality, and can be easily swayed by the events that happen around her. As she watches Natsu Dragneel's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, she is unable to keep her emotions intact as tears begin to cloud her vision and descend down her cheeks. However, despite keeping her identity secret to those that surround her, Lucy showed no hesitation when Jellal Fernandes requested she removed her hood to reveal her appearance, which shocks the latter beyond comprehension. Nonetheless, when given a chance to escape, Lucy does not think twice, even to the point of disregarding her belongings. As she walks pass Bar Sun on the third night of the Grand Magic Games, she begins to cry, but rapidly turns her head and begins to walk away. When she comes across Natsu, Lucy is unable to contain her tears once again as she removes her hood and pleads for Natsu's help, demonstrating her static personality when near Natsu. History Natsu's History Natsu was found by Igneel, a fire dragon, as a baby. Igneel raised Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia. Thinking it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called The Beast. Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lucy's History Future Lucy Heartfilia's adventure started when she had her fortuitous encounter with Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who invited her to join Fairy Tail. Along the way, she became friends with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, as well as becoming a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. After taking and completing a vast amount of jobs, she and her team come across Wendy Marvel, a young Sky Dragon Slayer. As time progressed, Lucy and her comrades faced many hardships, but lived a content life nonetheless. Relationship Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc As the crowd awaits Natsu to fight Sting and Rogue, from afar, a mysterious person cannot contain her tears as they begin to descend from her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 2 In Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the Rescue Team search for a way out after having beaten the Garou Knights, with Natsu questioning whether they're heading the right way. Suddenly, the door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a mysterious woman wearing a hood. Looking up, Natsu asks her who she is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-5 The woman begins to sob as she apologizes, asking the Mages standing in front of her to lend her their strength. As Natsu begins to recognize the voice of the woman, she pulls back her hood to reveal her face, being none other than another Lucy. Seeing a person with the exact same face as his friend next to him, Natsu can only cry out in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 24-25 As Natsu expresses his surprise, Lucy reminds them of the Eclipse Project and its ability to allow time travel, stating that she used the device to travel from the future, shocking him further. As she begins to give a cryptic warning about the future of the country, she suddenly faints, resulting in Natsu and the others checking on her. Deciding that they can't leave this Lucy behind, Natsu picks her up and states that they'll take her with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 2-5 OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land References Navigation Category:NafLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help